


just this once (i'll go blind)

by ilikeinfomercials



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Speech Disorders, it's just me giving reed a lisp tbh, me??? projecting onto spencer reid????????? i would n e v e r
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikeinfomercials/pseuds/ilikeinfomercials
Summary: A half-wit of a police officer thinks Reid's lisp is funny.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner & Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	just this once (i'll go blind)

In all honesty, Aaron Hotchner still wasn’t entirely sure how a comment about the most commonly used highways in Illinois had prompted Reid to lecture a room full of local law enforcement officials on the dangers of relying too heavily on cell phone records during criminal investigations. His mini-speech actually pertained to their current case, though, so Aaron decided it wouldn’t hurt to let him continue talking. 

“Furthermore, the common assumption is that when you place a call or send a text, your phone pings the cell tower closest to your location, which—”

One of the police officers in the back of the room cut him off. “Say that word again.”

Reid paused, a confused frown tugging at the corners of his lips. “Which?”

The man snickered. 

Oh, so this was what it was about. How immature. 

Aaron had picked up on Reid’s lisp within the first few minutes of meeting the young agent, although its presence had settled in the back of his mind just as quickly. It was nothing major by any means. Reid’s pronunciation of sounds like “sh,” “ch,” and “j” just sounded slushy, like too much air was escaping the sides of his teeth. Reid had explained once that he’d spent several years reading up on speech impediments and how to treat them, but he’d never really succeeded in getting rid of his own. 

It didn’t seem to particularly bother Reid these days, but that didn’t mean Aaron was going to the officer’s insolence off the hook. He was about to open his mouth when Morgan beat him to it. 

“You’re a total dick, you know that?” 

While Aaron didn’t quite approve of his colleague’s vulgarity, the amused snort Reid failed to hold back was enough to keep him from bringing it up — just this once, of course.


End file.
